


Boundless

by Kannika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Moment, Drabble, Gen, Star Wars Day, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannika/pseuds/Kannika
Summary: Rey closes her eyes.(The moment when the Force becomes something real and she becomes something dangerous.)





	Boundless

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's alive!!!
> 
> Thought I'd post this in honor of Star Wars Day since I'll be offline for the actual day. I actually wrote this after I saw The Force Awakens in theaters for the first time and never posted it anywhere. Watching this battle on the big screen was basically a religious experience.

_The Force._

Rey closes her eyes. 

She feels Kylo Ren pushing down on her- not trying to kill her, trying to win, because he thinks she needs him. He thinks she’s going to give in to her fear; for a split second that stretches infinite, she does. She remembers what the lightsaber showed her: not just the past, but the future. The war. The Jedi were warriors and they were tragic and they were fairy tales. Letting this in, means letting the pain in. It means letting the war in. This is above her. She’s just a scavenger.

But there is something pulling at her: an outside thing that is… oddly familiar. Something that presses on her skin, is inside of her when she breathes. It silences the fear, the doubt, she knows that this is something that’s been waiting for her not since she was born, but before. 

The silence has a pressure. It builds inside of her.

Spreads.

It is a fire burning in her center, guiding warmth to her fingers tingling with energy and numb with blood. It is a root, giving her strength to keep standing when her legs feel like they are going to crumble. It is an ocean, filling up the parts of her the desert has sucked dry. 

It is peace, spreading out from the center of her mind, calming the parts of her that think of the skeletons from the last war she made her home and the spaceship flying away and Finn dead in the snow behind her. They’re not dead. They’re not gone. They’re here. They’re part of her. She feels them, like a hand on her shoulder, as voices that she has always known. She’s not alone. She’s everything. 

She’s infinite.

She opens her eyes. The world shifts into alignment, into sense, into startling clarity like she’s been reborn. The strength moves into her stance, her arms, through the lightsaber, through her vision, into her center. There is a light in the cavern, now; Kylo pales in comparison. He doesn’t know the way out. He is a scared child and a murderer. He killed a great man and she’ll make him pay. 

The uncertainty, bordering on fear, flickers in his mind and filters through his stance. He doesn’t understand what he sees in her eyes. He didn’t expect her to have anything left.

She feels her lips curling- into a snarl, like a wolf. Like a hurricane. 

Gathers herself.

And strikes.


End file.
